chatsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt's Chat Survivor: The Australian Outback
Survivor: The Australian Outback is the second season of Matt's Chat Survivor! 'Twists' * Exile Island * Hidden Immunity Idol Season Summary Once the nine castaways joined, the first twist of the season was announced.... Exile Island. Since Lucas was the ninth person to join the chat, he was sent to Exile Island was safe for the very first tribal council. The eight people remaining, selected numbers in order to determine what tribe they would be on. Daniel, Gavin, Mariana, and Norbert selected numbers under 50, and joined the Kucha tribe. Jaylen, John, Max, and Purry selected numbers over 50, and joined the Ogakor tribe. After a very close first immunity challenge, Gavin was able to beat John in a rematch, and won the final point for Kucha. At tribal council, John was the only one who didn't receive any votes as Max and Purry both received one, and Jaylen received two. Jaylen was ultimatley the first person voted out. Once Jaylen left the game, Lucas replaced him. The Ogakor tribe struck back, scoring all of the points, and winning the next immunity challenge. Gavin and Daniel teamed up to vote off Mariana due to her annoying everyone. Norbert voted for Gavin, not knowing that Mariana was after him. However, Norbert was saved when Mariana was voted off in a 2-1-1 vote. After tribal council, the seven remaining castaways dropped their buffs, and replaced them with new orange buffs. They decided to call their merged tribe the Kurwa tribe. The Survivor Auction awarded all of the castaways with different items except for Purry and John. Norbert won a trip to Exile Island, where he was able to skip tribal council, Max won a shoe, with an extra vote hidden inside, Gavin won a pair of stinky socks, Daniel won a pot with a hidden immunity idol placed inside it, and Lucas won individual immunity. At tribal council, Max flipped from the original Ogakor tribe, and joined Gavin and Daniel's alliance to blindside John, and he was voted out in a 4-2-1 vote. Once Norbert returned from Exile Island, he decided to quit the game, leaving five players left. Purry, who was on the outs after his ally John was blindsided, won individual immunirt and kept himself safe. Daniel and Max decided to turn thier backs on Gavin at tribal council, and joined the rest of the tribe to vote him off by a unanimous vote. In a close battle between Purry and Max, Purry was once again able to win immunity and kept himself safe. Max's loss cost him the game as he was voted off at the next tribal council by a vote of 3-1. When Purry won the final immunity challenge, he decided to cast his vote on personal relatioships, and took Daniel to the finals because he liked him more than Lucas. This cost Purry the game, as Daniel's behind the scenes strategy won him the game in a 2-1 vote. 'Castaways' 'The Game' Voting Chart